Possesed
by CrystalDragon74
Summary: Rose got weird all of a sudden, and after she get a new Outfit too with Pona... Rose walked off, what's causing Rose-Chan to act weird?
1. Part One

OCs Swords Plus!

Possesed Part.1

Rose Looked up at the title at the top of this story... "OCs Swords Plus?"

Pona laughed, "Just forget it, Ok?"

Rose sighed, "Ok!"

--

Rose Looked at her new Purple Dress... "Huh... Why did you get me this Dress? I liked my old one better..." Rose said.

Pona smiled, "Rose, Your Mother's name is Red, your Father's name is Blue. What does Red and Blue make?" Pona asked.

Rose scratched her head... "Ok, Vio taught me this before... Umm... Purple?"

"Yes." Pona said. Rose frowned...

"Why didn't they name me, Violet?" Rose asked.

Pona shruged. "I guess that'll be the Kid's name if you ever get a girl..." Rose looked at Pona.

"You look like a Maiden!" Pona said.

Rose Frowned, "I'm not a Maiden!"

"With that old Outfit, you could be the Pink Maiden, I do sence powers on you."

"You do?" Rose asked.

"Yes! Rose, you could be one, Vaati-Kun kinda has the same powers, but then... Hmm..." Rose blushed, "Let's not--"

"--So, Let's buy this Dress! How much do you have?"

"800 Rupees..." Rose whispered.

"WHAT!!" Pona yelled.

"Shh!" Rose said. "I entertain the bar every week with Vaati-Kun! It's my Job, and I get paid 200 rupees everyweek..."

"How did you get the Mana-- Never Mind! Let's pay for this Dress!"

Rose nodded and walked back into the Dressing room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rose Looked at the Dress she was wearing...

"I still like the old outfit I had..." Rose said.

"Get use to it, Rose-Chan! You'll love it soon!" Pona giggled...

Rose smiled, "Ok... Thanks, Pona!" Rose stopped...

Pona paused... "Rose-Chan? Are you alright?" Rose closed her eyes...

"Rose-Chan... Are you alright?--" Pona gasped... "I senced... A power... It's not like the Kind..." Pona shook Rose.

"Rose! Snap out of it!"

"Pona... I Hear... I hear..." Rose said on a flat voice... Rose opened her eyes...

"Rose-Chan!!" Pona yelled.

Rose had Bruises and Bitemarks that appeared on her... She began to walk off while she pushed Pona...

Pona gasped...

She tried to run after Rose until Rose pulled out her Fire Rod. Pona froze... Rose didn't say anything... She turn around and walked off...

Pona watched until she faded into the darkness...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vaati-Kun walked up to Vio...

"Mom... Is there a book about Pie?" Vaati-Kun asked...

Vio gave out a 'WTF' look... She shook it out and sighed, "Well, there's Coo--"

"-- Vaati-Kun!! Trouble!!"

Everyone perked up. "What's wrong?"

"Rose-Chan ended up acting weird, she pushed me, and almost killed me with her Fire Rod!"

"What!" Everyone yelled.

"It's true. But before that, I senced powers that's not like her! Her Eyes were... Not like her, and--"

"I'll handle it, Pona!" Vaati-Kun said.

Pona growled, "I'm worried, I'll go with you!"

Vaati-Kun nodded... "Ok!"

Pona ran out...

"_What could be going on? I hope Rose-Chan is alright..._" Pona thought...

TO BE CONTINUED........................................................................


	2. Part Two

OC Swords Plus!

Rose: -_-" Quit it with the OCs Swords Plus!!

Pona: Just get on with the story!!

--

Pona ran into the forest and led Vaati-Kun ito a Castle...

Pona gasped... Vaati-Kun looked at Pona, "What's wrong?" He asked...

"I hear singing... It sounds... Sad..."

Vaati-Kun listened... "I hear it too... I does sound sad..."

They listened...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888

_Rose opened her eyes... An Unknown person walked up to Rose... "Who... Who are you?" She asked..._

The person offered his hands... Rose took the offer...

He had black hair, he wore all Black... His eyes are Red. But he... Had Other Legs???

Rose Looked around the spot to where she was at... She was in a dungon...

The boy walked up to Rose...

"My name's Venom..." He said...

Rose gave out a confused look... "Venom?"

A purple Flower that was like hers too her flower and traps it in a cage.

"Hey!! That's my Flower Fairy!!"

"This is your new Flower Fairy now!" Venom said.

"CAN'T YOU SEE, I STOLE YOUR MEMORY?" The Purple Flower said. Rose paused for a moment while a flash of light appeared out from the Flower...

Rose shook her head and looked around... "Where... Am... I?" Rose asked.

"Were your friends... If you do as we say... Well... You'll get a reward!! For now, This Flower will be with you!" Venom said pointing to the Purple Flower flying over Venom...

Rose nodded... She smiled... The Purple Flower landed on Rose's Head... Venom looked at her...

"It matches your outfit..." Venom said.

Rose giggled...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888

Pona and Vaati-Kun followed the sad singing...

They stopped when they saw a girl singing... She seems sad... She had a Purple Dress... Could it be?

Pona gasps, "Rose-Chan!" Pona tried to run out, but Vaati-Kun grabbed her hand... Pona looked out...

A boy was standing next to her... Pona took a closer look... "Who is he?" She asked...

Vaati-Kun sighs... "If she was Possesed, do you thing that's him?" Vaati-Kun asked...

Pona Looked at him... "I sence no power on him... If it was him, I would have sence the same power that possesed Rose-Chan... She must have made a friend..."

"How? She was possesed... Right?"

"I sence no strange power on her... That means, she's herself..."

"Great! Let's go!!"

TO BE CONTINUED.............................................................................


End file.
